Finding Truth
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !1998! Anya stormed out of the Ballet House. How had could he have used her like that? After overhearing Dimitri talk to Marie, Anya thinks everything over.. and decides to leave on her own. Will Dimitri be able to change her mind?


**"Finding Truth" **   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [ANASTASIA] Anya stormed out of the Ballet House. How dare he use her? After overhearing Dimitri talk to Marie, Anya thinks... ©98. Plz read&review, thx!   
~*~ 

She ran out of the Ballet House. She was so upset! How could he do this to her? She had to get back to Sophie's house--- oh, there was so much to think about! And so much she did not want to think about. 

Hailing a cab that was driving by, she got in and told the driver Sophie's address. Sitting back in her seat, Anya refused to cry. 

But the tears still slipped from her eyes. He'd lied to her. All that time. He didn't really care about her. All he had wanted was the money. Money. Money, money, money. Why hadn't she thought of that? Why hadn't she remembered that there'd been a reward out for the Grand Duchess? 

It was a stupid idea, anyway. She wasn't a duchess. A duchess wouldn't have fallen for a liar like Dimitri! Oh, why? Why couldn't she have seen through his lies? It wasn't fair. 

But then, nothing was fair. And it was never gonna be fair, especially for a little orphan like Anya. And everything had seemed to be going well, too. She had come so close to finding out who she was. Now, forget it. She was gonna continue on alone. The tears still came. 

That's when she realized... she'd forgotten her locket! She must've left it in her room at Sophie's house! 

"I don't feel right without it; I'll put it on as soon as I get back there." The taxi pulled over in front of Sophie's house, and Anya got out, slipping some money out of her purse to the driver. 

As the old car pulled away & drove off, she knocked on the door, and the maid answered. 

"Oh, you're back so soon?" 

"Yes, I didn't feel good, so I left early." Anya went up to her room. Took off her coat and placed it over the chair nearby. Then, she sat on the bed. Oh, whom was she kidding? She had to cry. Finally she knew that the mean things Comrade had said were true. 

'-Instead of the nameless know-it-all you are!... Little Miss Anya, it's time to take your place in life, in life and in line! And be grateful, too!' She lay back on the bed, and the tears seeped into the pillow, making it wet. Why did this have to happen? It just wasn't right. She should've gone to the stupid fish factory... instead of following Pooka... Mmm... What now? 

"I hate him..." If only there was a chance he did understand... That he did care for her... No, she was just dreaming. All he cared about was money. He was a con man; why hadn't she seen that sooner? Because she had hoped she could prove Comrade wrong... but now she knew she couldn't. 

Awful, just awful. That was how she felt. Maybe it wasn't really her fault she'd been naive, but... She had to admit it sometime... Yes, she had really fallen in luv... and had her heart broken by the one person she had really come to trust... How could he do that to her? Oh, she didn't wanna think about him now... 

Still laying back on the bed, she reached over to the bedside mini-bureau and pulling open a drawer, took her locket out. She looked at it through her tears. What did her locket mean? Here she was, in Paris, but who was she supposed to be together with? 

"Together in Paris... with whom?" She held the locket close in her hand for a second, then, sitting up, fastened it around her neck. That felt better, as she dried some tears away with a cloth handkerchief. Now, she had made a decision. She would continue to find her family, no matter what lay ahead. She had to know who she really was; she couldn't be just some 'little orphan named Anya'. 

As the tears still came, she started packing the few clothes Sophie had bought for her and given to her in one of the suitcases she had arrived with. Soon, she'd be on the next train outta here, to who knows where, but maybe she would go back to the orphanage and ask more questions to how she'd been brought there years before. That seemed like a better-than-nothing start for a plan. And if Comrade refused to tell her anything more, then she would have to, well, do something. 

She was almost done packing when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking maybe it was Dimitri, she definitely knew she was NOT gonna let him see that she'd been crying. Wiping her tears off, she exclaimed, "Go away, Dimitri!" The door opened anyway. Ready to face him, Anya turned around, "I said, ---Oh! It's you! I'm sorry... I thought you were---" Before her stood the Dowager Empress herself. Anya was VERY surprised. 

"I know very well who you thought I was." 

**

~*~ 

**

Wow. Everything had suddenly changed. Marie really was her grandmother! She had found her home! One thing she did regret, though, was that the rest of her family was no longer alive. She kinda felt sad that she had never gotten the chance to really talk to them about what had happened. 

But now here she was, with the Dowager Empress Marie. She was Grand Duchess Anastasia. Her grandmother had just hugged her, and they were now crying with joy, the joy that they had finally found each other at last. She still didn't really remember yet, what had happened that last fateful night, but she would later. Now, it was time to think about the present and future. Forget plans to go back to the orphanage--- 

No! Wait! What was she saying? She wanted to go back there! To tell Comrade that 'little orphan Anya' DID have a home! Not only that, she was ROYALTY! And she would visit the other kids there, to remind them she was living proof that dreams CAN come true. She, little orphan Anya, would have a happy ending. Oh, my, did that mean Dimitri really HAD found the real Duchess? What if he really knew she was the real Duchess all that time? 

'I can't think about him now; I've got to think about Marie!' So, she continued packing as Marie went downstairs. Marie had invited her to live at the Paris Palace, with her. Now, Anya knew what her locket meant. She had remembered Marie giving her the locket, and what it stood for. 

"I was supposed to come live with her in Paris anyway!" She felt kinda happy now, but still, so amazed. In such a short while her whole life had changed. Amazing, just, wow! 

As she was finishing packing, she heard the door open downstairs. It was Vlad and Sophie; they had come back. And they knew nothing of what had happened! Deserting her suitcase, Anya ran downstairs, wanting to be the first to tell them. 

"Did you hear?" Anya exclaimed when she saw them. Marie was waiting in the living room for Anya, so Sophie and Vlad hadn't seen her yet, as they were coming towards upstairs to find Anya. 

And Anya was bursting with great news. 

"I've finally found my family! Marie is my grandmama, and now, she wants me to live with her in the palace! Vlad, my miracle came true!" 

"Why, my dear, that is good news!" Of course, he already knew she was the real duchess, from when Dimitri had told him on the steps of the Ballet house. "And we have news just as good!" He was talking about him and Sophie. What did he mean? Suddenly, Vlad's face was kind of sad... "But we were hoping to tell Dimitri, too. Darling Anya, have you seen him?" 

"Uh, no, actually, I haven't." Once again she was reminded of him. But her thoughts of him were now all so confused. Did he betray her or not? That's why she did not want to think of him until she could figure it out. Now was the time to get ready to settle in her new home, her real home. "The last time I saw him was at the Ballet house. Why? Is something wrong?" This time Sophie answered. 

"Oh, no, my dear, things are fine, it's just that we are a little worried. Usually he'd be home by now." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Vlad looked over to Anya. 

"Maybe that's him now." Anya turned away from Vlad's look, and quickly went into the kitchen. Maybe she wasn't ready to face him after all. There was so much to say, to be said, to understand... if only someone could just hand her the truth and get it over with, 'cuz this was torturing her! She sat down on a nearby chair in the kitchen. Sure enough, when Sophie answered the door, it was Dimitri. Vlad was instantly asking him up. 

"My boy, where have you been? We were worried!" Vlad waited in anxious anticipation of his answer. But Dimitri had a sorrowful look on his face. He didn't look Vlad in the eye, and avoided Sophie's questioning stare, too. 

Heading toward the stairs, he announced, "I took a walk..." He shook his head. Vlad wasn't gonna agree with what he wanted to do now. "I'm going back to St. Petersburg, and... I'll start packing my things." Vlad knew what Dimitri was doing, running away, that's what, and he followed him upstairs. 

"Dimitri! You can't do that!" Of course, Dimitri was up the stairs faster than Vlad, and on the way to his room, he passed by Anya's. He saw her stuff all packed. A feeling of more sadness passed over him. He knew what she had packed for, most likely her trip to Marie's palace. His quick plan had worked. Marie must know now that Anya was her granddaughter. 

But he had to tell himself he didn't care. That he had to forget about her; that she wanted nothing to with him anymore. If only he knew! (How she really felt). That she really did want to hear him say he loved her, that he was wrong. But she had been too 'quick to judge' when she'd found out the truth, and never gave him a chance to explain. So, yeah, he'd given up. Some best friend! But he was going to leave her with her grandmother, where she so wanted to be, though he didn't know that he'd also be leaving her heartbroken, because she really had cared for him. He didn't know! He figured that all she had wanted was her family, and so now she had gotten that; what more could she want? 

'Well, I know she doesn't want me!' He got to his room in time so he could close the door on Vlad. He loved his fatherly friend, but right now did not want any more advice, just to be left alone. Vlad got the hint and went back downstairs. Dimitri started packing. 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Anya came out of the kitchen. Vlad spoke to her... "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but WHAT happened between you two?" Anya crossed her arms and glared at him in defiance, wondering if he'd been part of the con, too. 

"Vlad, did you know that there was a reward out for the person who found the Grand Duchess?" Immediately he got the point. Anya had found out. And she was NOT happy about it at all! Vlad gasped. 

"Dear Anya! Oh, I'm so sorry! But it really wasn't like that! You see, well, um, it was more so, like this, uh, well-" 

"Vlad! You two were both in on it, and you were using me from the start! And for money! How low is that?" 

"Anya, darling, we didn't mean to hurt you, though. I swear, I, myself, really thought you really were... and now you are! So, you see, it did all work out! Didn't it?" 

Oh, no, there come those annoying tears again. 

"No! No, it didn't! I can't believe I trusted you! And... all he had wanted was... the money..." She bowed her head so Vlad wouldn't see the tears slipping. Why was she so emotional about this? 

"Oh, my dear, dear Anya, if only you knew..." Her head came up at that whisper. What did he mean? 

"Tell me." She said softly, her voice shaking. Had Dimitri told Vlad something? Maybe about how he really felt? "Oh, Vlad, if you know something, and you're not telling me... Vlad! What is it?" 

But Vlad couldn't. He just couldn't. It was up to Dim & Anya to figure it out for them selves. No, he was not gonna tell Anya that Dimitri loved her, too. And first of all, he had to talk to Dimitri to find out what had happened. Did Dimitri take the money? Were they rich now? Oh, wait, Anya was looking at him with had such a forlorn look in her eyes, she really wanted to know the truth. 

"I'm sorry, Anya; I just can't say..." Anya had expected that. And so, she bit her lip, and in another whisper, asked; 

"Where is he now?" Vlad pointed to upstairs. Anya glanced up there, and Vlad could see it in her eyes, that she had a plan to find out more. She ran up the stairs, holding up her long blue dress. Then she realized, oh, my, she was gonna have to change this soon. 

She came to Dimitri's door. And just stood there, thinking about that other time she'd been at the door, and he was inside. (A/N: on the boat, in my "Tasha" fanfic) Oh, how much she wanted to understand him. Summoning all her bravery, she knocked. 

"Vlad, I really can't talk now." Anya knocked again, and managed to steadily speak. 

"Well, can you talk to me?" Inside, Dimitri looked up, and went over to the door. And opened it. 

"Fine." He avoided her eyes as he let her in, and she slowly walked through the doorway and stood over next to the window. He closed the door just as softly, then waited for her to say something. When she didn't, and avoided his eyes as well, he spoke up. "So I take it everything went well?" That was something to talk about. Marie had found her lost granddaughter. 

"Uh, um, yeah, yes. I... really am the Grand Duchess..." Dimitri nodded. That was the confirmation. 

"And now.. you're moving to... the palace?" Anya shrugged kinda slowly. Then, she tried to make eye contact. 

"You know, I'm, I'm sorry for, for yelling at you, earlier tonight." He turned away from her, and folded his arms. "I was just upset… you understand, don't you?" Dimitri's feelings were now getting all mixed up. Oh, why was she doing this? Making it even harder for him to just walk away. What was she saying? What did she mean? He was too afraid to ask, so he didn't. 

"Yes, I do, I do understand... Well, good luck with your... new life. And, maybe we'll meet again..." He turned to face her then. Whoah, she had come over and was standing like right behind him. Taking a breath, he stared her straight in the eyes. "Please go now." 

Anya gasped. She couldn't help it. There WAS something in his eyes! 

"What?" Dimitri asked. And Anya almost went back to her giggly self, though it sounded like she was crying. 

"Dimitri! Why won't you tell me what's up? I can see it! It's in your eyes! Something you're not telling me!" He couldn't help being amazed. This WAS Anya. Boy, was she persistent. But he couldn't tell her, because it just... wasn't right. Darn, he was running out of excuses... With an angry glare, he spoke to her coldly. 

"Leave here, now." He wanted to disguise his feelings in every way. But even that did not discourage Anya from here might be something there. And even as Dimitri then pointed at the door, she continued prying. 

"Dimitri, did you know that I was the Grand Duchess from the start, or did you find that out later? Please tell me, Dimitri." He saw the pleading in her eyes for the truth. And so he gave her some of the info she sought, if not all. Dropping his arms to his sides, and then folding them across his chest, he, looking down, spoke in a still firm voice. 

"From the moment I saw you, I instantly knew... you... that you could be... That you had the best chance of being, Anastasia. As I got to know you, better, though, that was when I realized... you were. You really were. Anastasia. The... real, one." Dimitri looked up to see her reaction. That way, she held his eyes for a second. Well, finally he had given her some truth, but really, was that all? Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms, too. 

"Well, um, thanks... but... why won't you mention... anything else?..." She couldn't stop. 

"Just... because... okay? Can you leave now?" And Anya asked some more. 

"Are you staying in Paris now?" Dimitri shook his head, and told her. 

"No, I'm going back to St. Petersburg... and, staying there." Well, now what? He sighed. And waited for her to do something. She then got the hint. 

"Um, Vlad, Vlad said he had something to tell us, but he wanted to wait to share the news with you, too... You... wanna go downstairs and find out what? He... said it was good news. About him and Sophie." 

Dimitri's eyes seemed to light up slightly at that. Finally, something else to do. And Vlad and Sophie? Back together? Oh, no, with a smile he knew exactly what Vlad had planned. Marriage! Now he knew the other reason Vlad had wanted to talk to him. And now Dimitri was eager to congratulate Vlad! 

"Well, then. Shall we?" He held open the door for her, and surprised but happy at his change in mood, she went through and started down the stairs. He followed. 

They found Vlad and Sophie in the living room with Marie. Apparently, they hadn't told her yet either. 

"Dimitri! Anya... how nice of you to join us." Sophie smiled. Anya seated herself next to Marie on a couch across the room, and Dimitri sat in a recline chair nearby. Vlad and Sophie were on a double loveseat. 

"Now, we can finally tell you all, what our special announcement is. Myself and Sophie, well,..." Dimitri shook his head, chuckling. "Yes, my delicious cupcake Sophie and I are getting..." He wanted to make it sound kinda suspenseful. After all, it was a very romantic thing! "-Married!" Anya clapped happily. Marie looked only slightly surprised and then she clapped, too. Dimitri laughed. Vlad continued. 

"And we invite you two-" He pointed to Dimitri and Anya, "-To come to our wedding." And Sophie jumped in. 

"In Paris, of course. Marie, will you be my maid of honor?" Marie nodded. 

"Indeed, Sophie, I will! Congratulations!" Sophie caught Dimitri's eye. 

"But Dimitri, don't you dare go running off yet, or we'll make you come right back here! Please, can you stay for a little bit longer?" Anya looked over at him, expectantly. A little more time could give her the chance to think this out without feeling hopeless. Dimitri just shrugged. 

"Look, I HAVE to go back. But if you have a set date... then I promise-" He crossed his fingers over his heart. "-That I'll make it back for your wedding. Okay, Vlad?" Vlad shook his head. They did need to talk, and soon. Dimitri could not walk out on Anya like he was planning. No matter what the reason. 

"Dimitri, can we go out on the deck for a moment, hmmm?" Dimitri rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. A lecture. Oh, great. Just what he needed. Like he didn't have a hard enough time trying to figure it for himself. Reluctantly, he followed anyway. 

"Congratulations, again, Sophie!" Dimitri called as he walked behind Vlad out the living room and onto the deck. They closed the doors behind them. "Okay, Vlad, what? What do you want to tell me?" He waited and Vlad looked at him. 

"Come on, Dimitri! Stop denying it, and face it! You love her, so why are you running away?!" 

"Vlad! I told you already! And-" 

"But Dimitri, you didn't tell me what happened when you went to see the Empress, I mean, Marie! What did happen?" Now Dimitri shook his head, and shrugged. He wanted to tell Vlad about everything, and how he felt about Anya. SO he did. 

"Vlad, we went to see her, but she flat out refused. So I went in anyway, and started talking to her. But then she recognized my name as... the con man in St. Petersburg who was holding auditions for a look-a-like Anastasia. Then, even when I told her Anya really was, she continued to think all I wanted was her money. And she had her guards throw me out the door." Dimitri was almost coming to tears (unbelievable!) just thinking about that incident that had happened earlier that night. 

"Oh, Dimitri, I'm so- well, then, how did it work out? I mean, why is she with Marie now?" Dimitri went on. 

"Well, that wasn't the worst part. You see, when Marie was accusing me, well, Anya had overheard that. Through the door. So... when I was thrown out, she instantly was... upset... and walked out on me..." 

Vlad seemed confused. Oh, wait, that was it. She was so very upset at Dimitri because she had trusted him, and he'd lied to her. 

"So? Then how..." He gestured toward the living room. And Dimitri explained. 

"Well, after you saw me, and you went in to see Sophie, I went outside. But then I figured, well, whatever it takes, you know? So when the Empress was leaving, and she got in her car, her chauffeur hadn't gotten in yet, so I jumped in the front, and drove off toward, well, here. She protested, of course, but... I showed her the music box. And she agreed to go and meet Anya. Then, ... I went for a walk. When I came back... it seemed to have worked out. So, that's how it happened." 

Vlad had a shocked face. "You kidnapped the Empress? You brought her here? And-..." Dimitri shrugged again. 

"You'll have to ask Anya what happened about the rest." He ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, so now I suppose you want to tell me how I should stay, and tell Anya how I really feel about her, right? Even though she probably doesn't care about me at all... and it just isn't right, so let me go back to St. Petersburg, and when your wedding time comes around, I'll come back. Okay?" Vlad immediately ran off a bunch of no, no, no way!s. 

_(to be continued someday, but for now, just skip ahead to what happs next in the movie)_ __

... 

ANASTASiA™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, etc. ^_^ 

PS. Believe it or not, this is a work of fiction. All the incidents, names, and characters are imaginary.   
Any resemblence to actual persons etc, living or dead, is completely coincidental. ^_~   
©98 


End file.
